


Carnival Games and Cute Clowns

by dorkyhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Clowns, M/M, Short AU, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyhoran/pseuds/dorkyhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mate, you've tried to get that ring around the bottle for the part hour. Don't you have anything better to do?" Louis asked. </p>
<p>"Nope, took the day off just for this." Harry said with a smile.</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>where Harry likes carnival games more than he should and he meets a cute clown named Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Games and Cute Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here. I am sorry if this really sucks & thanks to brooke who gave me the idea so yeah enjoy?!

Harry loved the games at the carnival (more than he probably should if he's being honest). So when he saw the signs saying the carnival was back in town he made sure to take a day off work just to go. 

When Harry got to the carnival he was pumped. He bought the wrist band so he could play all the games at least once and ride all the rides for free. 

He looked around to see what he wanted to do and decided on the darts booth. There he ended up almost hitting the guy running the booth in the eye with a dart but he won a cute pink cat stuffed animal. After that he went to the bottle and rings booth where a cute clown was running it. 

"I didn't know that clowns ran booths." Harry said to get the mans attention. 

"I'm not suppose to but my mate had an emergency so here I am. Three or five rings?" The clown said a bit annoyed. 

"Five please." Harry was then handed the rings. 

He missed the first time he threw it. "So are you going to be working here the whole day then?" Harry asked trying to make conversation. 

"Yeah, my mate won't be back till tomorrow and you're terrible at this game no offense." The clown chuckled. 

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care. I love 'em." 

Harry ended up getting none of the rings around the bottles and instead of leave the cute clown he bought another round. The clown gave Harry a questioning look but handed him the rings anyway. 

"Is this your first time working here? Because I come here every year but I've never seen you here before." Harry asked while throwing the first ring which ended up on the ground. 

"Every year? Wow, but yeah I needed the extra cash so here I am." He said with a shrug. 

"Why a clown though? Like why not just work booths?" Harry said while finally getting a ring around a bottle. 

"Well, it was the only thing available. Trust me, I would've preferred to just run a booth but you know what they say beggars can't be choosers." 

Harry nodded throwing the last ring and missing again. Then he asked for more rings. 

"It doesn't make sense why you keep playing when you're horrible at it." The clown said with a laugh. 

"Maybe I keep playing because I want to talk to you." Harry winked. 

"Doubt that, you don't even know my name." 

"Well I'm Harry Styles." Harry smiled at him. 

"You've got a name of a pop star. I'm Louis Tomlinson." Louis handed him the rings. 

"Louis. I like that." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

Harry ended up losing yet again. "Another round, curly?" 

Harry nodded. "'m gonna stay till I win." 

"Guess we'll be here till closing." Louis joked, handing Harry the rings. 

"I'm not that bad." 

"Louis rolled his eyes. "Harry you've lost three times in a row." 

Harry shrugged. "Well I'm being bad on purpose." 

Louis laughed. "Why would you do that?"

"Well when there's a cute boy in front of you, I don't think you'd leave. Would you?" Harry said throwing a ring and almost hitting Louis. 

"Cute, huh?" Louis asked with a smirk on his face. 

Harry shrugged and threw another ring, which managed to get around the bottle. Louis sat and watched as Harry failed yet again. Before Harry could even ask for   
another round, Louis handed him the rings. 

That's how it went until the last ten minutes till closing. Harry would get a ring or two around a bottle but then missing the rest as Louis would hand him another set of rings. Louis ended up getting really hot and taking his clown costume off so now he was in a white tank top and black jeans. Harry couldn't stop staring, Louis was hot. 

They talked about a lot of things. Like how Louis needed the extra cash from this job to pay for university this year and how Harry had been coming to this carnival since he was five. 

"Curly, it's ten minutes till closing. Come on just give up already." Louis said exhausted. 

Harry pouted. "But I really want to win that bear." 

Harry had been eyeing the brown stuffed bear all night. Louis just sighed and jumped over the counter with a set of rings in his hand. 

"Move over, Harry." 

Harry moved over and Louis took the spot Harry was just in. "What are you doing?" 

Louis ignored his question and threw the rings, getting all but one around the bottles. Louis then jumped back over the counter and got Harry the bear he wanted. 

Harry grinned taking the bear. "Thanks, Lou. But can I have another round?" 

"It's five more minutes till I can close. Harry come on I got you the bear, please give it up." Louis said trying not to sound as annoyed as he actually was. 

Harry put the money on the counter and Louis rolled his eyes but handed him the rings. Harry smiled and threw the rings getting four out of the five around the bottles. 

Harry smiled. "Would you look at that? Guess I'm not so bad after all." 

Louis laughed. "You're a little shit."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is really bad! but here's my Twitter @/twentyonetommo if you want to tell me how bad (or maybe good) it is


End file.
